


London Eyes, New York Skies

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on a scene of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dumped Harry for a chance to land a job in New York. Harry is bitter and stubborn but he won’t let Louis go without one last chance at trying to keep him in London.</p><p> </p><p>Based off the Friends’ Ross and Rachel finale scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Eyes, New York Skies

To say the room was tense was an understatement, dinner was completely going downhill but it was Gemma and Liam’s last night in the flat that had served home for all six of them at some point in the last six years and Gemma was not gonna let her brother’s skewed love life ruin this sentimental moment.

Louis Tomlinson had become Gemma’s second brother after Harry had fallen head over heels for the older boy with hearts in his eyes. The two had played a cat and mouse game for the longest before they realized they were made for each other whether they could stand each other or not; they were off more times than on but it never deterred the fact that they were in love with each other. And even after five years of the fancy footwork; dancing around each other, the game never got old to them.

Louis had broken up with him two weeks ago after deciding he needed to move to another fucking country for some job that wasn’t even guaranteed to him; some high class business partnership in New York and Harry could feel the knot twisting so tightly in his stomach and chest that this could finally be the nail in the coffin of their relationship and Harry was not ready to let Louis go permanently.

Gemma cleared her throat as she cut her streak and flashed a warm smile over to Louis.”When does your flight leave?” She practically could feel Harry’s glare burning holes into her and threw a face at him before stamping on his foot and she felt Liam’s hand touch her thigh and she reached down and gave his wrist a firm squeeze.

Louis’ silverware clattered to the plate when Harry made an ooph and reached beneath the table and he took a swig of his wine and sighed.”Three hours.” He locked eyes with Harry but Harry jerked his eyes away before signaling Zayn to pass the rolls and Harry spent the remainder of dinner slowly eating bread and spreading his mashed potatoes around; avoiding any conversation.

*  
Louis skirted up to the sink next to Gemma, pushing her over just a bit to take over as washer while she dried.”I hope you know I never wanted this to happen between me and Haz.”

“I know. I mean, you gotta do what you have too; no one’s at fault.”

Louis nodded idly and stayed silent because she was right; this had nothing to do with anything besides him wanting to get out of London and try and grab his dream job, something he had been working on for years to come and he even asked Harry to move to New York with him but he refused which he had already guessed would happen but it would have been nice to know that he was worth at least that much to Harry though he knew he couldn’t be mad about it; after all he had been the one to end things and he shouldn’t have given Harry such an ultimatum.

“And I swear to the gods Tomlinson, you better Skype me and send me postcards.”

And that got a laugh from Louis with a nod as he stole her dish towel and dried his hands, tossing the towel on the counter before turning around and leaning against it, she mimicked him and she watched as a look washed over Louis’ face, his bottom lip being nipped at by his teeth and she turned her head and saw what caused it; Harry sitting on the end of the couch, playing FIFA with Niall but both could tell by Harry’s unenthused look on his face that he was half-assing the game and would much rather be somewhere else than there.

Louis pushed away from the counter abruptly and cleared the lump that was forming deep within his throat and pulled Gemma into a tight hug.”I need to go finish packing and get going.” He kissed her cheek when he pulled back and she nodded sadly and she stood back and watched as Louis hugged and made promises of phone calls once he landed and Harry didn’t budge from the sofa cushion and Louis lingered for a second longer before the door shut with a click and the tension seemed to ease out and Niall switched the console off and cuffed Harry on the shoulder.

“Let’s go get drunk.”

Harry nodded before pulling himself off the sofa and no one questioned the two as they left.

*  
Somewhere between Harry’s sixth and tenth shot, he became a mess of nonsense and Louis and all Niall gathered was that Louis should have taken Harry’s feelings in consideration, gave him a proper mourning time of their relationship instead of jet setting across the pond for some fucking job, Harry was worth that, wasn’t he? Harry had questioned and that’s when Niall suggested that Harry fight for Louis to stay and with a final shot and a drunken grin, Harry nodded frantically before throwing down some notes and announcing once he pissed, they would go. Louis still had another forty-five minutes til take off and that gave him just enough time to get there and say what he had to say and let Louis determine their future.

Harry met Niall out in the car and Niall rushed through traffic and yellow lights before arriving at Heathrow Airport, the crowd and the noise of planes taking off overwhelmed Harry just a bit as his eyes quickly scanned terminal numbers, Niall on his feet and once they found the right one they were informed that the passengers had already boarded and if Harry wanted any chance of talking to Louis, he had to get a ticket and Harry moved to the nearest ticket counter, maxing out his credit card to get a one way ticket and he shoved the ticket into the attendee’s hand, Niall calling out a good luck to him before Harry stepped inside the plane, his eyes scanning the rows for Louis and once he spotted him, it was like time stopped and he was walking in slow motion and Louis looked up and shock washed over his face as he stood, stepping into the aisle.

“What are you doing here?”

Now that Harry was standing in front of Louis and all the passengers of the plane, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing or even the words that seemed to be lost on his tongue, he bit down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.”I want you to stay.” He sighed, knowing he was asking a lot for Louis to just drop what he wanted in life and to be with him and he knew deep down he had no right to do that but wasn’t he worth Louis staying?

He didn’t have to go all the way to New York for a job.”I need you to stay here. I need you to love me and want to be with me. No more games, no more break ups and no more this,” He flailed his arms out, gesturing to the space between them.”I fucking love you and I’ve been in love with you for the last six years, isn’t that enough?” He could feel his heart pounding so hard against his chest, he wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised.

Louis pushed his hand through his hair, causing the uneven bits to stand up and he looked to Harry.”Not enough? I asked you to go with me. I wanted you to come to New York with me and be with me and you said no. You chose this, not me. You know how much this meant to me but instead of being happy for me, you become a selfish prick who only thought himself.” Louis had no idea what the fuck he was saying because this wasn’t at all what he imagined he would be saying to Harry if given a last chance.”I’m going and you can either go with me or stay here and let this end.” 

Harry didn’t move and Louis nodded before retaking his seat, looking anywhere but at Harry as his silence told him everything he needed to know. Harry could feel the flush creeping up from his body and into his face, the sting of tears pricking the corners of his eyes and he choked them down before practically running off the plane and he found Niall by the car and he shook his head at Niall’s hopeful look and Niall hugged him tightly.

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at Gem and Liam’s.” 

Harry shook his head and sniffed hard.”I’m gonna take the train and walk. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He waved Niall off before heading down to the train station, needing to feel the bitter cold seep through his bone, to make him feel slightly dead like he felt on the inside.

*  
Harry walked the rest of the way home, feeling slightly buzzed and numb to the core and he couldn’t wait to crawl into his bed and pull the duvet over his head and sleep until Louis Tomlinson was out of his head and then pick himself up and deal with the loss.

“Oh, Christ! Why didn’t you answer you phone, you moron!” Gemma slapped him across the chest and he rubbed the sore spot, scrunching his face up and scooted her out of his way to his apartment building’s front door.”For fuck’s sake, where’s Louis?”

Harry twisted his key from the lock and looked at her as if she had grown three heads.”Uh, probably over the Atlantic by now.” 

“Didn’t you get his call?” She nearly shrieked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her and she shoved her phone into his face, pressing the keys to listen to the voicemail.

“Hey, Gemma. It’s Louis. Fuck. I can’t get a hold of Harry and…” Mumbled words were spoken to someone in the background and Harry jerked her phone from her hand, his eyes going wide while he fumbled in his back pocket for his own; he had missed calls, texts, and voicemails, a mixture of Gemma’s and Louis’ names. His phone was on silent. 

“I love him so fucking much and I don’t even know what I was thinking. That was not how I saw that going and, fuck, Gem, he makes me so crazy at how stubborn he is and Jesus, why won’t he answer any of my calls or texts. I’m getting off the plane and coming back. I can find other jobs but there’s only one Harry and he’s in London and that’s where I need to be.” 

Harry’s mouth was slightly parted as he listened, his blunt nails surely making half-crescent moons into Gemma’s arm but he couldn’t move and she didn’t dare make him, holding onto his shirt.

Harry heard Louis announcing he needed to get off the plane but the flight attendant rebuking his statement as the doors were already sealed and they would be taking off in a matter of minutes and then the message got distorted with fumblings and rushed words and Harry locked eyes with Gemma as the voicemail ended with a click that sent Harry into a panic.

“Oh, God.” Harry felt the alcohol swimming around his empty stomach.”He didn’t get off the plane.” He whispered to no one in particular, shaking his head in disbelief; this was actually happening.

Gemma moved to her younger brother, trying to calm him down but the sound of a car pulling to the curb and a door opening and shutting made Harry turn and he swore his heart stopped for a nanosecond.

“I got off the plane.” Louis smiled as he launched himself into Harry’s arm, burying his face into Harry’s shirt, feeling Harry’s arms embrace him tightly, nearly clawing into his back like talons.”Don’t ever let go of me you idiot.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest and Harry laughed and nodded as he was never letting Louis get away.


End file.
